Bad Blood
by Pyromanic Teabag
Summary: To achieve revenge you must be willing to go to any lengths necessary...even if that means murder. Higurashi Kagome must find out just how far she is willing to go to avenge to dead family.
1. Chapter 1 redone

**Ok well this is a re-do of my previous story, same name and the same plot line but I got a flame so I decided to re-do this chapter as it was only the first chapter. To be honest it hadn't come out how I hoped so the flame simply gave me a reason to change it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha**

**Bad Blood-Chapter One**

Kagome ran out of the clan shrine and stopped at the top of the steps. She pulled face when she saw how dark it had gotten.

'Kaa-San will kill me for being late' she muttered to herself as she ran up to the top of the shrine stairs. Kagome was only six years old but she had begun her ninja training a year ago when she accidentally froze a little baby bird. You see the Higurashi clan could be split into two.

Those who could control fire and everything to do with heat, and those who could control water and everything to do with ice or anything liquid.

Kagome's mother was surprised when Kagome could control water. Kagome had a very fiery temper and quick to action where as normally water users where had a cold icy demeanour and where calm and level headed. Kagome's elder sister however could control fire and was the total opposite of Kagome as she was calm and level headed and had a certain air of coldness about her.

Despite the two sisters having conflicting personalities to their elements and each other, they got on extremely well. Kikyo was Kagome's idol as she was extremely clever and had surpassed many of the elders of the clan. Kagome and Kikyo where both thought of a prodigies as they began to wield there elements earlier than anyone else.

Placing her hands on the stone banister at the side of the steps Kagome froze it. Taking a few seconds to admire her handy work she quickly jumped onto the banister and slide down it. As she slid down the ice disappeared and when she jumped off, somersaulting in the air as she did so, the ice was completely gone with no trace of her antics. She giggled to herself as she quietly ran through the village. Well it wasn't a village but a compound although it wasn't connected to any village. The Higurashi compound was hidden by a Holy barrier. That was another thing about the Higurashi clan. It was made up completely of Mikos and Priests

She ran home, not finding it odd that she saw no one in the street and that no one called out to her, Kagome slipped around the back and mumbled to herself when she saw that the ladder that was normally left there was gone. Shaking her head she started to concentrate. Slowly water began to pool around her feet pushing her upwards. She began breathing deeply as she got to half way up the house. The water threatened to disappear as her concentration wavered.

'Come on Onee-Sama could do this with fire by my age so that means I should be able to as well.' She said motivating herself. Eventually she made it up to the top of the house. Pulling out a Kunai from her holster she opened the window with it and jumped in. She saw that she was in her twin siblings' room. They were non-identical twins that were a year younger than Kagome herself. They had also starting to use their elements although it would be another year or two before they were sent for training. Kagome smiled at the sleeping kaede, who was a lot like there elder sister Kikyo but controlled water like Kagome, She walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead. Kagome crossed the room and looked at the sleeping Souta. Personality wise he was like her but controlled fire. She kissed him on the forehead but stopped when she noticed he wasn't breathing. She pulled back quickly and ran to check Kaede who also wasn't breathing. She recoiled in horror and ran out of the room

'Okaa-San! Otou-Sama! Kikyo-Nee-Sama!' She ran round the house calling the names of each of her family members before she came to the living room. Pulling open the door, her knees began to tremble at the sight in front of her. Her father lay dead of the floor while her mother was being thrown to the floor, her Katana still in hand. Her mother turned to look at her as she fell

'Run Kagome!' Kagome's mother screamed as a blade was plunged through her chest. Kagome however could not comply with her mother's last wishes as she was rooted to the spot in fear.

'Well if it is my dear Imouto' came a soft almost snide voice from the shadows. Tears where running down Kagome's face but she made no movement to stop them.

'Why? Why did you kill them?' Kagome said, the last part coming out in a shout.

'Because little sister I had to, you posses something that _I_ should have, something that _ONLY I_ should have but because of you. I was forced to suffer humiliation!' Kikyo snarled at her little sister. With speed Kagome did not posses, Kikyo moved out of the shadows and had Kagome pinned against the wall.

'You're _so weak_! Why were you the one chosen to lead this clan?' Kikyo shouted. She laughed at the confused look on Kagome's face.

'Oh I see they never explained anything to you? Well then I'll explain. The Higurashi clan is always ruled by a woman, the strongest Miko in the clan and also... the one born with the Shikon-no-tama inside of them. Our dear Baa-Chan was the head of the clan, when she died I was born and everyone expected me to have the shikon inside of me, but no. For years everyone assumed because I wasn't born with the shikon that it has finally been purified. Then you were born!' with that Kikyo threw Kagome from one end of the room to the other in anger. Kikyo stalked towards Kagome like an animal, Killing intent and anger where rolling off of her.

'If you hadn't ruined my life I might had pitied you, you a poor victim of circumstance. When you were born our clan was attacked by the Junibi, the twelve tailed raven. As the only new born baby our father was forced to seal the Junibi into you making you a _Jinchuuriki_' Kikyo spat out the word as if it burned her mouth.

'My life was ruined the very moment you were born glowing like a beacon. No one treated me the same, they acted as though something was wrong with me and every praise was thrust onto you every luxury was given to you. Oh and in case you were wondering every member of our clan is dead. I poisoned Kaede and Souta at dinner' Kikyo was simply feet away from Kagome, who had blood trickling down her head from a cut caused by the impact.

'You ruined my life so now you're going to join the rest of our clan in the afterlife' with that Kikyo lunged at her younger sister, or she would have done was she not thrown back by a pink and white barrier. Kagome's blue eyes where shining through the dark, Kagome having blue eyes was a trait of her being an ice wielder. Ice wielders had icy blue eyes that where so light they were almost white but in the dark they glowed an eerie white colour. Fire wielders had very dark red eyes that often looked brown but in some lights also looked black. That was why there clan symbol was two squares one black and one white with a pink circle in the middle. Kagome had never been able to guess what the circle was but now she thought it was probably that shikon thing her sister spoke of.

Kikyo raised her hand and attacked Kagome's ice barrier with her fire. The ice held up for a little while but it slowly started to melt. Kikyo laughed at kagome who was trying her hardest to keep the barriers up. A gray haired boy, probably older than kagome but younger than Kikyo appeared suddenly making Kikyo stop her attack.

'Something you wanted Kabuto-San?' Kikyo asked her icy demeanour once again in place

'Orochimaru-Sama told me to get you out of here because you where taking too long 'He looked over at Kagome who was struggling to keep her eyes' open. Kikyo nodded and the two turned and left leaving an exhausted Kagome behind. Kagome would have let the barrier drop if she was completely heartbroken. Also she was terrified Kikyo was simply tricking her and would come back.

Kagome's eyes began to droop and she struggled to keep them open. She had used up lots of energy and she wasn't used to doing so many things with no chance to recover. Kagome knew that she would have to fend for herself from now on. It wasn't like she went to a ninja school in a hidden village where there were other clans and she could tell someone what had happened. She knew that she would have to get stronger because she knew Kikyo would be back. With that she let the darkness engulf her.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the sun broke through the windows. Odd. Why wasn't she in her bed? Sitting up she realised that she was in the living room and everything that had happened the night before hit her with full force. It she had had the energy last night she would have run away but now as she stared at the bloodied of her mother and father she realised that she needed to honour their memory and give them a funeral. Rather than giving them a civilian burial she decided to burn their bodies on a funeral prier. It took her about an hour and a half to gather all wood and things needed to build the fire. In the centre of the compound there was a large space where festivals where often held so she decided to have the fire there. Even though it hadn't taken her that long to gather all of the wood it took her an age to get all the bodies into the centre.

As she threw the last of the bodies onto the fire she fell on onto the ground panting. As she watched the smoke go into the the sky she started crying. Tears started to fall thick and fast as she wept for her dead clan members. Gut wrenching cries would have been heard if there was anyone to hear them. She was crying for hours before she felt the first drop of rain fall onto her cheek. If she had been given the chance to further learn how to control her powers she would have leant how to stop it from raining and also how to make it rain. Slowly she stood up and looked at the funeral prier. The fire had gone out a while back but Kagome reached into her Holster and pulled blue prayer beads. She prayed for the safe journey of her clan and family into the afterlife. Kagome wrapped the beads around her arm and sighed noticed for the first time that her clothes where ripped and stained with blood.

The rain was falling harder now but Kagome didn't care as she loved the feeling of the rain against her skin. Slowly she walked back to her house. Carrying the bodies of her family was probably the hardest job that she had done today. She walked upstairs and went into her room. Pulling a bag out from her closest she slowly filled it with clothes. She had two sets of Miko robes but where black and white instead of the traditional red because that was her clan colours. She also had another set of Miko clothes but these where a ninja version, more form fitting with the black hamakas hugging her skin and the white haori did the same although it was almost like polar neck top in the way that that neck reached up to just under her chin. She packed her shuriken throwing stars as well as her kunai. She took her mother's sword and her father's chained scythe. Kagome's father had not been from the Higurashi clan originally. He had come from a village far off called the Taijiya. He had taught her how to use it but she wasn't very good just like she knew the basics of how to use a sword.

Kagome also took all of Kikyo and her mother's scrolls. When Kagome had finished packing her bag she stripped off her clothes and changed into a fresh pair of her Kunoichi Miko clothes. She placed a holster of Kunai and Shuriken onto her right leg and walked downstairs. After packing some food and strapping her mother's sword to her hip and her father's scythe onto her back she left the house. She didn't want to stop the night in the house that her family was murdered in so she decided to sleep in the clan shrine. The rain had stopped and she savoured the walk up to the shrine. Other than her house the shrine used to be her favourite place in the entire compound. The birds sung unaware of the travesty that had happened the night before. She entered the shrine and once again prayed for her families' safety. As Kagome walked across the court yard of the shrine she tripped over. Hissing to herself she looked at what she had fallen over and saw one of the stone was sticking up slightly out of the ground and unlevel with the others. Frowning Kagome put her hand on the stone to push it back in. However as soon as her hand touched the stone the ground she had previously been walking on moved about to reveal a secret passage.

'If that isn't cliché I don't know what is' she muttered to herself

'_Go down there'_ came a strong male voice. Kagome whipped around but saw no one

'Who's there?' She called out

'_I'm inside of you Kagome-Chan'_ came the voice once again

_*Who are you*_ Kagome thought loudly in her head. To be truthful she felt decidedly stupid but when a deep chuckle was head she sighed.

'_I believe you sister told you about me last night I am the Junibi but you can call me Kurouyoku( Black wings)'_

_*Kuro...uyoku?*_ Silence was Kagome's only reply so she decided to follow his advice and walked forward into the passageway. As Kagome walked forward she saw all sorts of odd drawings on the walls. She continued to walk for what seemed like hours until she sensed something. What she sensed she wasn't sure but it was defiantly something. As she continued to walk she saw a strange pink glow. Turning a corner she saw that there was a small jewel imbedded in the centre of the wall. It was dead end so she knew this was what Kurouyoku wanted her to get. As she walked towards the jewel she noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Bending down she picked t up and looked at it

_**Dear Kagome**_

_**If you are reading this it means that I and your father are dead. I'm so sorry baby for leaving you. Just now I that me and your father love you lots and lots. The jewel that you see before you is the Shikon-No-Tama yours by birthright. It came out of your body when you where six months old, a rouge youkai had attacked the village. I managed to kill it but it hurt you in the process and pulled the shikon out of you hip.**_

_**From now on the jewel is yours to protect with your life. This jewel is special and can grant the user any wish. However it cannot fall into the wrong hands or the world will be a very bad place. The jewel will increase your Miko powers but it also attracts youkai. Also if you are reading this you are the new head of the Higurashi clan congrats baby **_

_**When you pull the Shikon out of the wall, the wall will crumble and you will see you two spirit beasts. As you know all Mikos have spirit beasts although usually they stay hidden unless they are needed. When you where born Kohana, the Kitsune, appeared and when you were born we had to make you a Jinchuuriki so shortly after that Daisuke, the Karasu, appeared. Between us your father and I agreed to seal away Kohana and Daisuke along with the Shikon**_

_**I love you Kagome. Make me proud **_

_**Kaa-San**_

Kagome stuffed the letter into her pocket, trying hard not to cry. She stood there for about ten minutes trying hard not to cry. Slowly she regained her composure. She reached out to take the jewel, on a rosary, and the jewel pulsed. Kagome felt something course through her and she quickly placed her hand on the jewel. The Shikon stopped pulsing and Kagome pulled it out of the wall. She only just had time to put it round her neck before the wall crumbled away.

Once the dust had settled Kagome looked at saw two pairs of eyes staring at her. One of them was a Kitsune, Kohana according to the note; she had a pure white coat with icy blue eyes almost like Kagome's but not as light. Stood next to Kohana was a majestic black bird. He was larger than any of the birds she had seen around the shrine or compound. The Kitsune smiled at Kagome and for some reason Kagome wasn't surprised when she began talking

'Kagome-Chan. It's been a while I'm sure you know who we are' Kohana voice was high but melodic. Kagome thought she could listen to it all day. Kagome nodded and tried to smile back at the two spirit beasts but it didn't work

'The entire clan is dead we need to leave' She said bluntly although there was still a ring of childish innocence. The two animals nodded before Kagome turned and ran out of the passage. Daisuke flew above them while Kohana ran next to Kagome. Once they were out of the passage Kagome grabbed her bag, which she had left outside when she entered the passage. They continued to run, or in Daisuke's case fly. It was raining again but Kagome didn't care. She had to get out of this dead compound and fast. They ran through the trees before they reached the barrier. Kagome left the barrier and suddenly realised that there was no going back. Kagome placed her hands on the barrier as she left before smirking to herself. Even though no was there it was still her home and she'd be damned if Kikyo got back in.

'Come on the nearest civilian village is about two days away if we run 'They both nodded and the trio set off

**Done! Tell me if you liked the new version**

**Oh and I have no idea who Kagome is going to be paired with. So I'm going to let you guys vote now it can be anyone except**

**Sasuke**

**Orochimaru (or any of his goons)**

**Anyone in the Akatsuki**

**Anyone from InuYasha**

**Ja!**

**-B-H-D- **


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let people know that all my stories bare my Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover are going to be erased by the 25th of April. If there is a specific story that you want keeping online then please message me with the name of the story you want keeping. I'll only keep on the story with the highest number of request to be kept open so please pick wisely.

The reason behind this is because I shall be closing this account on the 26th of may and I will start posting new stuff on a new account. The reason behind this is because I realised how utterly crap almost all of my stories are. My Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover and the one with the highest number of request will be re-uploaded to my new account on the 26th of may ,the same day I close this account. I'm closing my account on the 26th and not the 25th (which is when requests close) because I'm keeping in mind time zones and trying to make it fair to everyone.

If anyone would like to follow me to my new account then you can find me at  
.net/~sakerutama

Thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
